


Self Service

by Fledhyris



Series: Bound Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is bendy, M/M, PWP, Participatory voyeurism, Self-oral, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Short, porny window onto Dean challenging his own (physical) and Sam's (mental) stamina. The things they get up to...Set quite late in the series timeline, when they've really settled into their relationship.





	Self Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alltheshrinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/gifts).



Dean is straining as he attempts to suck his own dick. Straddled right on the edge of his bed, knees splayed wide, he’s managing to at least tongue the tip now and again.

Sam watches, enthralled. Decides he really needs to get involved. He helps to push down on Dean’s back, whispers in his ear: “If you can manage to come down your own throat, I’ll fuck you into next week.”

He helps out in other ways too, lubing up and fingering Dean’s hole, massaging his prostate, sliding another hand around to his balls. Tells him how hot he looks. 

Eventually, Dean does manage to orgasm (not technically from sucking, but from a combination of everything else), shooting into his mouth and swallowing the lot. Then he unfolds, red in the face and gasping, but looking very pleased with himself.

Sam calls him his filthy gorgeous animal and kisses him messily, licking the come from every crevice of his mouth. 

“Think you said something about fucking me into next week?” Dean asks, when he can get a word in. 

Sam doesn’t even make it into the next five minutes, he’s so turned on, but Dean doesn’t mind; he counts that as an achievement.

“Thanks, Lisa,” he says quietly. 

“What?!” Sam exclaims.

“Told you,” says Dean; “bendiest weekend of my life.”


End file.
